Murder on Mobius II
by Snow Miser
Summary: After the previous attacker has been stopped, everyone thinks that the horror is over for good.Or is it? Now, a new attacker has stepped in, with an even bigger killer instinct than the last.Will the Chaotix solve this case in time to save their friends?
1. Chapter 1

Murder on Mobius II

**HOORAY!!! This most certainly took a while... Anyway, BEHOLD! It's the sequel to Murder on Moubius!! So please enjoy our lovely readers. Pyrassion and Little Hobbit have also taken part in writing this, too, so their credit is here. Also, I'm only writing disclaimers for when new characters come in. So... Laya the Seedrian (C) - Me, Sumowa the Seedrian and 'Mysterious' (C) - Pyrassion, Kaity the Chameleon (C) - Kaity the Chameleon, Snow the White Tiger (C) - Rad-Red Waffle the Fox (C) - Waffle the Fox, and everyone else (C) - Sega/Sonic Team. Love and cookies!!!**

Chapter 1

9:35 pm.

Things were pretty much normal at the Chaotix Detective Agency. All but Mighty's return. Apparently the armadillo had already been around the world and again. After about a week of searching for Metal Sonic's whereabouts, they had come up with nothing, so they decided to close the case.

"This is completely _hopeless_." Charmy said. "If we were going to find him we would have him by now!"

"This case isn't over until I say it is." Vector said prodding his chest. "I'm the boss around here!"

2 minutes later

"Boys this case is over."

"WHAT?!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Espio whispered from his corner of the detective agency.

Mighty scoffed.

"What's up with you, huh?" Vector asked.

"Nothing!" He said pounding his chest, "Just a little cough."

"Come on boys," Vector said, ignoring Mighty, "Let's get some shut eye."

The four detectives all filed up the stairs and into their rooms, each door shutting with a bang.

-♦-♦-

9:45 pm.

Cosmo, Laya and Sumowa were sitting in the living room of their two bedroom apartment, which reluctantly been painted the color orange under Laya's behalf. Cosmo was knitting and Sumowa was babbling on to Laya, who was playing _Shadow The Hedgehog_.

"Hmm." Cosmo said setting down her knitting. "I really miss Cream and Cheese. I think I'll go visit her tomorrow and see how they're doing."

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhh." Laya sighed.

"What now Laya?" Cosmo asked aggravated.

Every single time she mentioned Cream or Cheese, Laya was right there to express herself in the loudest was possible.

"It's just, I don't understand how you can be friends with her." Laya fought. "I mean, she tried to kill me!"

"Are you suggesting that I like Cream better then my own sisters?"

"Cosmo,"

"Stay out of it!!" Laya and Cosmo spat at the same time.

"Okay." She said sitting back down.

"Let's not fight okay, Laya?" Cosmo reasoned.

"So you're not going to see her?" she asked.

"Of course I am, she must be so lonely!"

Laya rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What if it was Charmy, Laya? You wouldn't want to believe it, would you?" Laya didn't face her sister. "You would do the same."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Sumowa!" They chimed, "Tell her!" They said pointing to one another.

Sumowa took a quick glance at each of them, when she came back down to earth and realized that they were talking to her, she threw her head back and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh please!" Laya groaned. "You've tried that trick before, it's not going to work!"

Sumowa snored, and as she exhaled, she made a kind of high pitched 'huh' sound.

"What in the name of Merlin's fuzzy beard is she doing?" Laya commented.

Not waiting for an answer, she rolled her eyes and walked off, but not before giving Cosmo a mean look.

-♦-♦-

12:06 am.

It was a nice clear night, like the ones you would read about in children's stories. A clear quiet black sky with brightly shining stars and a full moon. There was a light mist on the ground though, which made it a tad slippery. And the air was one so crisp and cold it would clear your sinuses with one deep breath. Everyone was in bed sleeping soundlessly. Or were they? The four sleeping Chaotix knew nothing of what lurked outside their agency door.. . …

-♦-♦-

12:06 am.

_Come to decide that the things that_

_I tried_

_Were in my life just to get high on_

_When I sit alone come to get a little_

_More known_

_But I need more than myself this_

_Time._

A tired and slightly aggravated purple chameleon stuffed some Kleenex into her ears.

"Guhh!" She groaned as it did no good, "SNOW!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" The white tiger yelped back.

"Do the world a favor and TURN THAT MUSIC OFF!!"

"W H A T?!?!?" She yelled, "Kaity, I can't hear you!"

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!"

"SHE SAYS GO LOUDER!" Waffle the Fox's voice cut in.

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!"

"SHE SAYS GO LOUDER!"

-♦-♦-

12:07 am.

It was still very quiet with the exception of Kaity Chameleon. The four Chaotix slept soundlessly, that is if Charmy's shrill snoring doesn't count.

It took itself up the steps to stand in front of the agency door.

"Good." It spoke aloud. "They're asleep. They'll never know what hit them.. . …"

-♦-♦-

**So, what do you think? Please feel free to review, and include some constructive critism that you believe will make the future chapters better. Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Chapter 2! I hope you like this people! Just to let you know, I'm doing the discalaimers at the end of each chapter now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

12:08 am.

The mysterious person began picking at the lock of the Chaotix door.

'Click'

"Yess! Go me!"

'Mysterious' walked inside the agency and looked around.

'Same smell of burnt Hungry Man TV dinners as last time.'

It took a long deep breath and yelled, "CHAOTIXXXXXXXXXXX! I'M HEREEE!!!!!"

Vectors eyes shot open from a dream that included Vanilla the Rabbit, Espio merely jumped up and dashed, he had already sensed someone close by. And Charmy squirmed, but remained fully asleep.

Espio shot down the stairs, star in hand, Vector clutching a baseball bat at his heels.

"Who's there?!" Vector swung the bat around.

"Behind you.. . …" it said.

"AHHHH!" Vector flew ten feet.

Espio turned to face his opponent. "Darkness?"

"Actually," The dark purple hedgehog said, lifting Vector off the floor and ten feet into the air, "I go by Connie now."

Espio looked confused, "Where in the world did that name come from?"

Connie shrugged. "I don't know, I just like the name. First one that came to mind."

"I see."

"Why are you here?" Vector asked abruptly.

"That's nice." She said dropping a big duffle bag to the floor. "Don't you remember me calling you?" You said, "Sure no problem, you can come stay here in Charmy's room!" and I was like, "Cool, but where with Charmy go?" and you were like, "Whatever, I'll grab him by the-""

"Okay!" he yelled before Connie went any further. "Yeah, I remember the conversation."

"So what's the problemo?" she asked.

"Darkness-"

"Connie."

"No difference." He waved an airy hand. "_Connie_, we had that conversation _three months ago!_"

She blinked at him. "Yeah."

"Three months!"

"And now I'm here!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

Suddenly, Mighty came poofing down the stairs in a pair of Spongebob slippers clutching a teddy bear.

"What's going on?" he asked wiping sleep out of his eyes.

The three turned and stared wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Oh come on. You can not tell me with a straight face that this is the most disturbing thing that you have ever seen.

"You're right," Espio said dryly.

"But it's one of the funniest!" Connie said chuckling.

-♦-♦-

12:00 pm.

The next afternoon in a small house on Angel Island, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were having a most unusual conversation.

"Hmm," Shadow grunted as he opened the fridge. "We seem to be running low on milk. Especially 2."

"And you're mentioning this why?" Omega asked confused by his friends sudden comment.

"Cause he likes to microwave it at night," Answered Rouge, keeping her eyes planted on the magazine she was reading. "Then drink it, to help him go to sleep."

Shadow gasped, "I do not!" He protested. He turned to Omega.

"Loser." Omega droned.

Shadow rolled his eyes then said, "So who's gonna do get it?"

"Yeah, he can't be without his milk!" Rouge said setting down her _Your Diamonds and You_ magazine.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Fine." Omega got up, "I will."

"Okay." Shadow said.

"Have fun."

Omega left the house and started his journey to the supermarket. This was the last place you would be expecting a giant menacing looking robot to be going. This was embarrassing.

As he pondered why he agreed to go in the first place, and wished that something would stop him right then, he turned into an alley to take a shortcut.

He was about halfway through when he detected footsteps behind his. But whenever he turned, no one was there.

Suddenly, he felt something attach to his back. Then he heard light footsteps running away from him. Something on his back began to beep rapidly.

Omega scanned the object, and a few second later the results came up. A time bomb. And the beeping indicated that there was only few seconds before an electrical surge emitted to short circuit him.

"Not again," Omega said to himself as the remaining time slipped away.

There was nothing Omega could think of to stop it. That didn't matter though, as a second later a zap sounded and the screen the robot saw through went blank.

-♦-♦-

2:57 pm.

By now, Shadow and Rouge were getting worried about Omega. It's been almost three hours and he still wasn't back.

"How long does it take to get _milk_?" Shadow asked himself.

"I dunno." Rouge shrugged. She was starting to get a little uneasy herself. "Think we should go look for him?"

"Sure."

-♦-♦-

2: 59 pm.

Shadow and Rouge began searching for Omega through the route to the supermarket, looking in every nook and cranny their friend could possibly be in.

Finally, they came to an alley, and something caught their eye. They couldn't wuite make out what it was though.

The two dashed over.

"No way." Rouge gasped.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of his robot friend.

"Dear lord, not again!" He screamed.

**---**

**Please review and tell us what you think. Chapter 3 is coming soon!**

**Connie the Hedgehog (C) - Pyrassion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank GOD. A new chapter! We are so sorry for the long wait guys!!!! We feel really bad about that. Well, anywho, we hope you like this chapter! Love and cookies! XD**

**---**

Chapter 3

3:01 pm.

"WHAT?!" Vector cried on the phone. "How- oh, sorry Rouge, I forgot you're sensitive to loud noises. Yeah. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

"What's going on Vector?" Kaity Chameleon asked.

"Yeah Boss Man, what's going on?" Connie echoed.

Vector took a deep breath, knowing full well Connie wasn't going to like this. "Omega's dead."

"What?" Connie said, simply not believing a word that left Vector's mouth.

"Again?" Charmy asked.

"Yep, it's true." Vector answered.

Connie couldn't believe it. She and Omega had been friends for as long as she could remember.

"Come on guys." Vector said motioning to the Chaotix and Team Gracious. "Let's go investigate."

"Ahem." Connie spoke up. "I'm going with you."

"Fine." Vector agreed, knowing that his head would be blown off if he wouldn't let her come.

-♦-♦-

3:11 pm.

Teams Chaotix and Gracious, along with Connie the Hedgehog, arrived at the scene.

Connie stared at the lifeless robot hard, as if willing him to get up as though nothing happened.

But something happened, alright. The hatch on Omega's back had been blown off, he was sparking a bit, and was slightly charred.

"Poor guy," Charmy said. "He's not having the best of luck, is he?"

Espio flipped Omega on his stomach, and checked inside.

"Hmm," He mused, hands on his hips. "It looks like someone blew his main circuit."

"No, really?" Connie said sarcastically, not taking her eyes off of her friend.

Mighty and Waffle, who were searching the area around them, yelled, "Hey guys, we think we have something!"

"Really?" Snow said running over to them, everyone else following.

Mighty held out his hand to everyone, to reveal a small chunk of black fibers.

"They appear to be from a piece of clothing," Kaity said. "Other than me, do we know anyone who wears black?"

Everyone was silent while they thought for a moment.

Then Charmy snapped his fingers.

"Raket!" He said.

"Is he even in town?" Waffle asked.

"I dunno."

"How did you even think of Raket in the first place?" Snow asked.

"I dunno."

"How are we even going to find him?"

"I don't KNOW!" Charmy yelled. "Look him up in the phonebook or something?!"

"You know Charmy," Mighty said, "That's not a bad idea."

-♦-♦-

3: 27 pm.

"I can't find him!" Espio said.

"Maybe you're not doing it right?" Charmy suggested.

"It's a phonebook Charmy, how do you do it _**wrong**_?" he demanded.

CRUNCH

Everyone looked to Connie in the far corner.

"…What?!" She demanded her mouth full of Cheetos. "My friend is dead, I need to cope."

"Do you even know what we're doing right now?" Mighty asked.

"Looking up Pizza Nova?" She asked hopefully.

"Noo!"

"We're looking up Raket." Vector explained.

"Raket? As in, the hedgehog? He's a part of my team!" She said. "Nice place he's got now, I'll have to ask him about the guest accommodations." She said half talking to herself.

".. . … You know… where he lives?" Espio asked taking careful deep breaths.

"Yeah, I helped him pick the place out." She said oblivious to her friend pain. "why?"

-♦-♦-

3: 40 pm.

Raket the Hedgehog's eyes shot open when there was a loud knock at the front door.

"OH-" he yelled as he fell off his sofa. Greasy potato chips flew everywhere, and the sound of a crummy cartoon filled his ears.

BANG! BANG! The knocking continued.

"I'll be there in a second!" He managed to mumble.

He muted the television, swept some of the chips under the rug quickly, and leaped to the door. He opened it a crack.

"Hey Raket!" Vector waved.

"Oh," Raket answered, "how did you _**find**_ me?!"

"You say it like you're trying to lose us." Charmy commented.

"Neverr." He said bluntly.

"Anyway." Kaity rolled her eyes.

"We need to ask you some questions," Waffle said.

"What kind of questions?" Raket asked.

"The kind you ask when a crimes been committed." Snow replied.

"What kind of a crime? And why are you asking me?"

"Let me put this in words you can understand," Connie said dryly. "You're being interrogated because you're the main suspect in a murder."

"Oh… wait, why? How? And who's dead?"

"Omega's dead."

"Holy poo on a macaroni stick! How?" Raket asked aghast.

"The culprit, which right now is possibly you," Espio explained. "Blew up his insides."

Connie sniffled.

"Umm… eww." Raket recoiled.

"Yeah, gruesome isn't it?" Charmy asked.

"You're not helping Charmy." Snow said, comforting the now bawling Connie.

"Charmy, go stand watch outside or something." Espio suggested.

Charmy frowned. "You guys are trying to get rid of me!"

"Yep." Vector said opening the door.

Charmy buzzed outside mumbling.

"Anyway," Vector said slamming the door behind Charmy.

"Raket, could we please see your jacket?"

"My jacket?" he repeated hugging himself.

"Yes, please."

".. . …Why?" He asked backing away.

"We found some fibers on the ground at the crime scene." Espio explained, "We think they might match up to the fibers on your jacket."

Reluctantly, Raket handed over his jacket. He wanted his name to be cleared of this gobbledygook as fast as possible.

"Well?" Waffle asked, breaking the silence after a couple of seconds.

"Nothing." Espio declared.

"THANK you." He said snatching back the black jacket and shoving it on. "Now get out of my house." He opened the door.

"CHARMY!!" Espio yelled rushing forwards.

The small bee lay sprawled, motionless and face first on the ground in front of the doorway.

---

**Well guys, again, sorry for the long wait. We hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks!**

**Raket the Hedgehog (C) - RaketTH **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!! Chapter 4! FINALLY! Sorry 'bout that guys... Anyway. Hope you like it! Love and cookies!**

Chapter 4

4:20 p.m.

"He seems fine," A doctor said.

"But?" Waffle added.

"We haven't determined why he lost consciousness yet." She explained.

They all sighed.

"He has no allergies?"

"Only mild seasonal allergies."

"Health problems?"

"No."

"Hmm. We'll have to do some more tests before we release him to help pinpoint the cause of the problem."

"Alright. Thank you," Espio said.

A few minutes later, another nurse came out of Charmy's room. "You can see him now. But I'm afraid only three people can see him at once."

"Oh-"

"It's alright guys," Kaity said.

"We'll see him later," Waffle added. "We're gonna go take a look outside Raket's house."

Snow waved. "See you later!"

"I'll go with them," Connie said. "Shout out with a big mouth – that would be yours, Vector – if you guys need anything."

"Alrighty." Vector said.

"Call us if you find anything," Espio said.

"See you later." Connie walked out.

Vector, Espio, and Mighty walked in Charmy's room. Charmy was still asleep.

"Poor guy." Mighty sniffled. "I feel so bad for him. I wonder what happened…"

Vector and Espio nodded.

A nurse walked in a few minutes later.

"Excuse me," she said. "There's a call for you." She held out a phone.

Vector took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there Boss Man." Vector heard Connie's voice at the other end.

"Couldn't you have just called me on my cell phone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you dullard," Connie sighed. "You're not supposed to have cell phones on in hospitals. People with single digit IQs know that. Jeez, you ARE stupid."

"What do you want Connie?"

"We've found something!"

"Really?"

"Yes, or I wouldn't have called."

"We'll be right there."

4:40 p.m.

Connie, Kaity, Snow, and Waffle were waiting for the Chaotix outside Raket's front door.

"What did you find?" Espio asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Waffle replied.

"Then why did you call?!"

"We needed to get you guys over here," Snow explained.

"But," Kaity held up a finger. "We did find two lint balls, a shoe, a cell phone, and a small bone."

"We could've dug up a Tyrannosaurus Rex!" squealed Connie. "Isn't this exciting?!"

Espio groaned.

"Shouldn't we do something more important?" Vector said slowly. "Like, you know, find out who the shoe and cell phone belongs to?"

"Oh…"

"Let's see the phone," Espio said.

Waffle took the phone out of a baggie and placed it into Espio's outstretched hand.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Connie asked, closely examining the phone too.

"Well, first, get out of my face." The chameleon pushed her away.

"Sorry…"

"Second, 'hmm' is something you say when you're thinking, so if you'll just wait?"

"Sorry."

Espio opened the phone with a 'click.'

"Hello Shadow," a robotic voice greeted. "You have four messages from Rouge the Bat."

No one spoke for a while.

Suddenly, as fast as it came, the silence was broken.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy_

Connie took out her cell phone, but instead of answering it, she began to dance.

"JUST ANSWER IT PLEASE!" Snow yelled.

Connie fumbled with the phone in surprise, nearly dropping it. She caught it at the last second, and flipped it open.

"Yellow?" she said with a strained voice. There was a pause before saying, "Ah, hello, ROUGE." She glanced at everyone.

"Speaker!" Kaity mouthed.

Connie obeyed and quietly put Rouge on speaker phone. Everyone gathered around the hedgehog.

"Hi Connie, I need to ask you a question," Rouge began.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Connie said matter-of-factly.

Vector dropped his head into his hands.

"Have you seen Shadow lately?" Rouge asked.

"Funnier," Connie said nervously. "I was just about to ask the same thing…"

"Yeah, cause I haven't seen him in a while, and I'm afraid that-"

Suddenly, a fiery explosion erupted some-odd miles from behind Connie, and the line went dead.

"Hello? Rouge girl?!" Connie said, putting the phone up to her ear. "Huh. Must've hung up."

5:05 p.m.

When the group of friends reached Team Dark's house, they were shocked at the sight. From what they could see past the crowd, the building was basically a black smoldering blob. Nearby apartments had also caught fire.

"Whoa, NELLIE!" Connie screamed.

"Oh Chaos…" Mighty gasped.

"Did call the fire department?" Espio asked, running towards the burning side buildings

"I'll call," Snow said, dashing for a quieter spot.

"We've got to get the people out; they'll never get here in time!" Connie shouted over the crowd.

"Right!" Vector said. "Kaity, Waffle, you two go help Espio with the building on the left! Connie, Mighty, come with me."

The three dashed toward the blazing building.

"Stay low!" Mighty advised as he opened the door to the apartment's stairwell.

"Be careful you guys!" Vector yelled.

Connie's fur faded from dark purple to black and she shrunk as she ran down the hallway.

"Help!" A distant voice called.

"Hello?" Connie called back.

"Help! We're in here!"

"Keep talking!"

Eventually, Connie came to a door blocked by flames. She changed her fur colour back to purple, then teleported inside the room. She ran to the back of the room. There, she recognized one of her friends.

"Jewel?"

"Connie?" Jewel called back. "Please get us out, I have a little kid with me!"

Connie hugged them both, and teleported out of the building.

"Connie, I'm sorry, I-"

"Explain later!" Connie interrupted. "I'm sorry!" She ran away coughing, and entered the building once more.

5:40 p.m.

"I think we got everyone guys," Vector said, wiping his brow. "Wait, where's Espio?"

Waffle looked around, her jade eyes wide. "Espio!"

"Waffle?" Espio's voice drifted to their ears. "It's fine, I'm right here."

They all looked over to a nearby ambulance to see Espio sitting next to a small three year-old fox, who looked up at the purple chameleon with admiring eyes.

"You're my hero Mr. Espio sir," he said.

"It's no big deal," Espio tried to explain. "I didn't do anyth-"

Connie smacked him on the back as the young fox continued to cling to Espio's neck.

"Guys!" Snow dashed up to them. "I – aww, he's so cute!" She indicated to the little fox, who smiled. "But that's not what I came here for. They've gathered the residents of the three buildings, and checking to see who's accounted for, and…"

"And who's not," Kaity finished sadly.

"Connie!"

The purple hedgehog turned to face Jewel. She had completely forgotten about her friend.

"Jewel! I…" Connie paused. "Wait, why are you holding-"

"LAYA!" an all but too familiar voice shrieked. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Hehe," Laya squeaked, and jumped from Jewel's arms, her bright emerald eyes wide with fear.

"I have to go listen to the attendance," Connie said to Jewel.

"I'm going with you."

"Fho sho." Connie jogged toward the crowd.

Eventually, a police officer stepped up. "The only one confirmed dead is Rouge the Bat."

--

**XD Poor Rouge... Sorry to all you Rouge lovers. ... Nothing much else to say actually. Other than... LET'S WORK ON CHAPTER 5! We'll get that done ASAP.**

**Jewel (C) - Me (Snow Miser)**

**--**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray!! Finally. Sorry about the long wait, AGAIN. Enjoy!**

**--**

Chapter 5

6:01 p.m.

"How's Knuckles holding up?" Vector asked Sumowa over the phone.

"He's pretty upset," the Seedrian replied. "But he'll be alright."

"That's good. And how's Laya?"

"She's fine."

"How'd she get stuck in there in the first place? She's the one who can control fire," Vector said.

"She went in to try to help. Apparently she thought she had enough control over her powers to put the fire out."

"Oh, okay. See ya Sumowa."

"Bye Vector."

Vector hung up, then turned to his friends.

"So, Omega and Rouge are dead," Kaity began.

"And Shadow is missing," Espio finished.

"I wonder what happened to Shadow," Mighty said.

Meanwhile, Connie was thinking, which didn't happen very often. Then she got an idea, which happened even less.

"I'll be back later guys." The dark purple hedgehog quickly left the CDA.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Waffle said.

"Who knows?" Snow shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you guys go visit Charmy?" Kaity suggested. "He might like some company."

"Sure. We'll call you guys if we need anything." Mighty waved.

"See you later guys," Snow called as the door slammed shut.

6:05 p.m.

Connie walked to the spot by the lake where Shadow's cell phone was found. She felt extremely sad. Her best friend was dead, and her brother was nowhere to be found.

She stepped up to the edge of the lake. She desperately wished for something to make her pain go away. She didn't know how soon her wish was to be granted…

6:15 p.m.

Vector, Espio, and Mighty had reached the hospital, and were about to enter Charmy's room when three familiar figures walked out of the room next door: Cosmo, Laya, and Sumowa.

"Hey guys," Vector said.

Espio glanced down and noticed that Cosmo's leg was broken. "What happened Cosmo?"

"She fell down the stairs at home," Sumowa explained.

"But don't you guys live in an apartment?" Mighty asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, umm…" Cosmo stammered.

"She was taking the apartment building's staircase for 'exercise.'" Laya said, drawing quotation marks in the air.

"Uh-huh," Espio remarked.

Cosmo threw Laya a dirty look.

"She was probably with a lover or something and wanted to avoid being caught-"

"Laya," Sumowa interrupted bluntly.

"Hey, I'm just throwing out some ideas." Laya threw up her hands defensively.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Cosmo said, hobbling after her younger sister into the food court.

Vector turned to Sumowa. "You okay?"

"Not really," She sighed.

"What's up?" Mighty asked.

"Well, lately, I-"

"HELP!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards Charmy's door just in time to see s blue blur swing out of the room.

"Sonic?" everyone chimed, dashing toward the door to see what was the matter.

But they were pushed away as Sonic blasted back through the door carrying a stunned doctor.

Vector reached for the handle anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come see your friend later," Another doctor said, pushing past them.

"Wait! Is Charmy-" Vector began, but the door had already slammed in his face.

"I'm going in there." Espio started for the door.

"No Espio!" Sumowa pulled him back. "You shouldn't go in, they'll need their space if there's something wrong."

Suddenly, Sonic was pushed out in front of them.

"Sonic!"

"What's happening?" Mighty demanded. "What's wrong with Charmy?"

Sonic looked at everyone. "He woke up."

Everyone gasped.

"Is he okay?" Sumowa asked desperately.

"I'd say." Sonic opened the door to reveal high-pitched screaming.

"Oh yeah, he's good." Espio said.

"I thought you were out of town Sonic." Vector eyed the supersonic hedgehog suspiciously.

Sonic shrugged. "I was. Got bored."

"Oh."

"I heard that there was another killer going around and figured I should come and see if everything was alright."

"In other words, you wanted to see who he had already gotten to," Espio said simply.

"That is so not the reason!" Sonic protested, then paused. "So… who DID get nailed?"

Everyone gave a heavy sigh.

"In order," Vector said. "Omega, and…" His voice trailed off.

"And Rouge." Espio finished for him. "Connie was right, you _are_ stupid."

"Where is Connie?" Sonic asked.

"Dunno." Vector shrugged. "She just up and left."

"That doesn't sound like her." Sonic frowned.

"I know, but she's weird like that," Mighty said, brushing off Sonic's comment.

Before anyone could respond, a nurse came out of Charmy's room.

"You can see him now. Only three visitors though."

"Go ahead guys," Sonic said. "I gotta run."

"Me too," Sumowa added. "I have to catch up with Cosmo and Laya. Besides, I should probably tell Laya that her dearly beloved had awakened. Just be prepared for the little maniac to burst in at any moment."

"Will do," Vector assured.

"See ya guys." Mighty waved.

As the three detective friends entered the room, Charmy noticed them and his face lit up almost immediately. "Hi guys!"

"Hey little man." Mighty gave Charmy a hug.

"What happened to you?" Vector asked.

Charmy's bright smile quickly changed into a look of fear. "It was horrible. When you guys were inside Raket's house, I was looking out at the lake, and I saw Shadow running." He paused.

"That's it?" Espio raised an eyebrow.

"I'm quite obviously not finished. Anyway, he was running, and I saw someone trip him, and he flew into the water!"

Espio choked. "What?!"

"Did you see who tripped him?" Mighty asked urgently.

"No. I fainted."

"That's all that happened?" Vector asked.

"Yeah. And since I just passed out, I'm allowed to leave the hospital today!"

"That's great!" Mighty exclaimed.

Charmy buzzed off the bed. "Yup. I'm gonna go see Laya, you guys get to the lake!"

"Oh, right," Vector stammered. "C'mon boys, let's go!" The crocodile ushered his team to the door. "We'll fill you in later Charmy."

The Chaotix boys raced down to the hospital exit. They wondered what kind of impact it would have on Connie if they found Shadow. He was her brother after all.

7:12 p.m.

Connie stood at the edge of the lake, thinking about all the memories she had shared with Shadow and Omega, in case she never got to see them again. Her usual silly self was long gone with the breeze blowing softly against her face. She could almost see the craziness flying farther out of reach.

Connie looked down at the sparkling water, painted orange by the sunset looming ahead.

"Where are you Shadow?" she called, as though the moody hedgehog would come answering back.

Then she saw something in the water. Something dark was floating. It was easily visible in its vibrant orange surroundings.

The dark purple hedgehog leaned in to get a closer look and recognized it immediately, the image hitting her like a ton of bricks, knocking the air from her chest.

"Shadow?!"

7:12 p.m.

Raket the Hedgehog sat on his couch, sulking. Ignoring his cartoons for once, he began ranting to himself.

"I can't believe the Chaotix would think I'd do something so horrible." The silver hedgehog stood and began to pace, not bothering to avoid the greasy chips still scattered across the floor. "What reason could I possibly have to blow Omega up?" He stopped, coming to a conclusion. "…I really need to kick Vector in the balls next time I see him."

There was a knock at the door. Raket jumped up and answered it, revealing Vector, Espio, and Mighty.

"Hey Raket," Vector said, apparently not noticing Raket putting his leg back into a kicking position. "Would you mind if we looked around your yard?"

But Raket didn't hear Vector, because at that moment he heard a yell from behind the detectives. He looked out behind them toward the lake. He saw Connie, looking into the water, and a smallish figure directly behind her. The figure pushed Connie, and the hedgehog went flailing into the lake.

"Connie!" Raket screeched.

Using his psychic powers, Raket shoved the Chaotix out of his way and went running.

The three detectives went tumbling to the ground.

"What in the-" Espio said.

"Holy mother of pearl?" Mighty guessed.

They all looked to where Raket was running and they saw the one who pushed Connie run away kind of slowly.

The Chaotix got up and ran after Raket, coming to a stop behind him.

Raket took a deep breath and dived into the water, disappearing from sight.

"Raket!" Mighty cried.

The seconds ticked by.

"Raket?" Vector said nervously.

At last, Raket's head broke the surface.

The Chaotix helped the silver hedgehog up, and Raket dumped the body he had slumped over his shoulder onto the ground.

"Oh, Chaos," Espio gasped.

It's… Shadow." Mighty was stunned.

Raket muttered an unmentionable word and jumped back into the water.

--

**Sorry, that was kind of a sudden ending. Anyway, who do you think is the culprit? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, I bet you weren't expecting this to be posted so quickly, were you? XD Well, BEHOLD!! Chapter 6!**

--

Chapter 6

7:16 p.m.

Back at the hospital, Charmy flew down the hall toward the place he would most likely find Laya: the food court.

Sure enough, she was there, along with Sumowa, who was twisting her rainbow-coloured hair as she waited for her little sister to eat.

"Laya!" he shouted.

The orange Seedrian looked up from her sub sandwich. "Charmy!"

The two hugged, Laya squeezing Charmy tightly.

"I'm alright Laya." He looked around. "Where's Cosmo? I thought I saw her when you guys were outside my room."

"She left a few minutes ago," Sumowa explained. "She said she wanted to go home."

Laya looked at Charmy worriedly. "What happened to you?"

"I just fainted, that's it."

"Why?" Sumowa asked.

"I saw what happened to Shadow."

The Seedrian sisters gasped.

Charmy told them what had happened.

"Chaos." Sumowa's green eyes widened.

"Merlin's fuzzy beard," Laya said. "Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know." Charmy shrugged his shoulders. "But we've gotta find 'em." He pounded a tiny fist into his palm.

A nurse ventured to the three. "There's a call for you." She held up a phone to Charmy, and he retrieved it.

"Yeah?"

Vector's voice came through the speaker. "Charmy! We found Shadow, and we got Connie too."

"Really?" Charmy gripped the phone. "Are they alright?"

"Uhh…"

7:30 p.m.

"Whoa…" Charmy gaped.

Team Chaotix had taken Connie and Shadow back to the agency, as well as Omega, where they told Charmy, Kaity, Waffle, and Snow what had happened.

"Poor Connie." Waffle's large ears drooped.

"Screw Shadow," Kaity scoffed.

"Kaity," Vector said bluntly.

The group stared at Connie, Shadow, and Omega.

"So… what are we going to do guys?" Snow asked.

"We're gonna rebuild the three of 'em," Vector said simply. "It'll take a while, but with my brains, we'll get it done." The crocodile puffed out his chest proudly.

"Okay then," Mighty sighed.

"Well then," Vector said, clapping his hands together. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Espio, let's get to work."

9:00 p.m.

"Sooo… what do you think will happen now?" Raket asked for the fourth time.

"Oh goodness Raket," Jewel said. "By 'conversation,' I mean BOTH of us thinking and putting out ideas."

Raket was miffed. "What? It's not my fault that I have a bad habit of pulling random questions out of my ass and having other people answer them."

Jewel sighed impatiently. "Use your brain for once, instead of your ass, please?"

"No guarantees. Anyway, what's gonna happen?"

"Well, let's think about the evidence."

"Tweet!" Comet, Jewel's pet Flicky, chirped.

"Right Comet. There was that piece of fabric the Chaotix found at the scene of Omega's attack."

"And they thought it was mine." Raket pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was very insulted, and they've yet to apologize."

"Anyway," Jewel cut him off. "What about Connie, Shadow, and Omega?"

"What about them?"

"That's nice. I mean, what if they can't be rebuilt? Then what'll happen?"

"I dunno."

"Is that your answer for everything?" Jewel asked.

"Tweet!" Comet said, and Jewel began to laugh.

"What?" Raket said. "What'd she say?"

"She said 'dummy,'" Jewel giggled.

"Why you little-"

The hedgehog was abruptly cut off by the lights shutting off, leaving the trio in pitch black surroundings.

"Huh?" Raket cried.

"I can't see anything!" Jewel squealed. "hold on, I'll see if I can find a flashlight or something."

Raket could hear the spaniel slowly trying to make her way across the room when he heard a _wham_, followed by a dull thud.

"Jewel?" Raket called. "You okay?"

There was no answer, and Raket began to get nervous.

"Hello? Jewel?"

Raket then heard footsteps headed his way. They sounded lighter than Jewel's.

"Jewel?" he squeaked.

Suddenly, something very hard came into contact with his groin. Pain set in immediately.

"Blegh!" Raket's eyes crossed.

In order to prevent further injury, Raket used his telekinetic powers to stop everything and everyone in the room from moving. Eventually, he got hold of a flashlight and switched it on to take a look at his attacker. What he saw was shocking.

"Sorry for being clichéd, but… you?!"

Raket took a step toward his opponent. Suddenly, 'it' snatched a tazer gun from its pocket and zapped Raket in the shoulder. The hedgehog slumped to the ground.

The killer walked to Jewel and began to drag her away.

Raket, just barely conscious, looked up and saw what was happening. The killer was trying to take Jewel!

'Oh, no you don't,' Raket thought angrily. None of his friends were going to be kidnapped on his watch.

With his last bit of strength, he gathered his power and launched the killer out the door.

From the light of the flashlight, Raket could see his friend on the floor. He had saved Jewel from being kidnapped, but was she alright? There wasn't much he could do about it though.

--

**So, what do you think? Jeez, compared to chapter 5, this is miniscule. ;D Any guesses for the culprit?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, again. Sorry about the wait guys. Love and cookies! XD**

**--**

Chapter 7

11:53 p.m.

"Alrighty then," Mighty declared.

"That should do it." Vector clapped his giant palms together.

"Hopefully," Espio cut in.

Teams Chaotix and Gracious looked hopefully at the three robots.

Slowly, Omega's eyes changed from dull gray to red. Shadow and Connie's eyes opened. The three sat up.

"Guys?" Charmy said.

They looked down at the small bee.

"Charmy!" Connie hugged him.

"Look who else is here," Mighty said.

Connie looked over and noticed the other two robots. Her eyes lit up and she squealed excitedly as she enveloped them in a bear hug.

"Oof!" Shadow fell over.

"You're okay!" Connie yelled.

"It's good to have you guys back," Espio nodded.

"You guys?" Omega repeated.

"Shadow and Connie had been attacked too," Snow explained.

Omega became angry at the thought. "Did you manage to capture our attacker?"

"Unfortunately, no," Snow said.

"Rouge was attacked as well," Kaity told them.

"Really?" Shadow said. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah, uhh…" Connie stammered.

"She's kind of, you know… dead," Waffle said.

"What?" Shadow said.

"How did it happen?" Omega asked.

"Well…" Connie seemed unable to speak.

"The killer blew up her house," Espio reported sadly.

Shadow and Omega were silent for a moment.

"Okay…" Mighty said nervously. "Uh… no comment?"

"Well," Connie stated. "Generally when they're silent like that, it means they're angry."

"We must locate the killer," Omega said at last, turning to the door.

"Well, so far we've got nothing to go by." Vector stopped the massive android. "So we need to see if we can get anything from you guys."

"That reminds me," Shadow began.

"What?" Charmy said eagerly.

"When I was attacked, I was running-"

"And you were tripped, right?

"Yes, but when I was, I heard this loud snap or something."

"Really?" Snow was puzzled.

Suddenly, the group heard a tapping sound at the door.

Vector opened it, and Comet flew in, gesturing wildly.

"Huh?" Kaity cried. "What's she doing here?"

They all looked to see the pink Flicky gesturing to the outside.

"I think she wants us to follow her," Charmy guessed.

"Tweet!" Comet nodded, and proceeded to fly outside.

As they followed, Waffle asked what everyone was wondering: "Where are we going?"

Espio provided the only answer. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

1:05 a.m.

After some time of following Comet through the dark night, the group came to a halt in front of Jewel's house.

"Here?" Connie said as she ventured to the door. Finding it wide open, the hedgehog made her way inside the tiny abode.

"I think I know what's coming…" Snow said nervously as she followed.

"Oh… dear," Mighty gasped as he stepped inside.

The room was a complete mess, and both Jewel and Raket were lying on the floor.

Upon closer inspection, Espio noted that Jewel had been hit on her face, and there was a burn mark on Raket's shoulder.

Connie had noticed Raket's shoulder as well. "Ooh, that looks bad." Then she noticed something else. "Wait, that looks like a mark from my tazer." She reached for her tazer gun holster and gasped. "It's gone!"

"So the killer must've used your tazer to attack Raket," Kaity said.

"Do not worry Connie," Omega assured.

"Compared to death, I think a stolen tazer is the least of your worries," Shadow added.

"Are Jewel and Raket alive?" Mighty asked.

"Yes," Espio said.

Vector noticed something on the floor. "What's this?" He picked it up.

Connie took a peek. "It's a note you dimwit."

Everyone gathered around to see what it said.

_You've had enough time Chaotix_

_I'm coming for you now_

"Oh…" Charmy said.

"It's made from magazine cutouts," Espio mused.

"Well duh," Connie said stupidly. "Otherwise, if they wrote it themselves, we would be able to find out who wrote it."

"Stop arguing you guys," Vector said, stepping between the two. "Let's get Jewel and Raket to the hospital."

1:42 a.m.

"Your friends will be fine," a nurse said after Jewel and Raket were taken into rooms.

"That's good to hear," Mighty said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We did find something though. While examining your friend's face, we found these." The nurse held out her hand, revealing wood splinters. "Do these mean anything to you?"

Vector took them. "They might." He tucked the pieces of wood into a small baggie Espio was holding out. "Come on boys."

"Ahem," the girls coughed.

"Oh, right, and ladies."

Connie turned to Comet. "You can stay with me for now Comet."

"Tweet," the Flicky said sadly.

"Aww, come on, it won't be that bad. Besides, Gangledorf can keep you company."

"…Gangledorf?" Snow asked weakly.

"Yeah, Gangledorf. My Chao. You can call her Liza if you want."

A purple Chao appeared from behind Connie.

"Umm, alright…" Kaity said.

"Chao!" Liza waved.

"…Sure. Anyway," Charmy said slowly.

"Hmm," Vector said absently.

"What's up Vector?" Waffle asked.

"I was just thinking. Maybe Cream has something to do with this."

You do realize she's in jail, right?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah Boss Man, the little lunatic's in jail. Prison. The big house." Connie echoed.

"…Yes. I do. what I mean is, what if she's got someone working for her?"

"The killer could be continuing the job for her," Espio gasped.

"Someone is in cahoots with Cream!" Connie screeched, gripping her head.

"Shush!" Waffle hissed as several nurses stared.

"Thorry," Connie said.

"Think we should go visit Cream?" Snow suggested. "Ask her some questions?"

Exactly what I was thinking Snow," Vector answered.

"Let's go!" Charmy squealed, pumping a fist into the air.

--

**So, what do you think? Does anyone have any guesses now? Please review!! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay!! An actual update done in a timely fashion! Anyway, only one more chapter after this. I know, it makes me sad too. I hope you enjoy!**

--

Chapter 8

9:08 a.m.

"Okay fellas." Mighty hopped with excitement as the eight friends arrived at their destination. "This is it. This could be the answer to all our questions."

"I doubt it," Kaity interjected. "She probably has nothing to do with this. Even if she does, how can we expect her to confess so easily?"

"True," Waffle agreed. "She's already in jail, so she doesn't have much control over what happens out here. If we barge in and let questions fly, she won't answer them. She'll be trying to preserve the length of her run for as long as possible."

"Well, it's worth a try," Charmy said hopefully.

As a police officer admitted them to Cream's cell, Connie asked, "I wonder if Jewel or Raket saw anything."

"Maybe," Espio said. "We'll visit them later if we don't get anything here."

When they were in, they saw Cream, as well as Cosmo. Cosmo was talking to Cream. They apparently didn't notice the detectives entering.

Connie stopped dead in the doorway, causing the others to bash into her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

Espio slapped his hand over the Connie's mouth.

"Quiet!" he mouthed.

Connie made a face at the chameleon.

"It's been done," Cosmo said.

"Good." Cream smiled evilly, her fingers steepled.

Charmy gasped at what he just heard, and Connie smacked her own hand over his mouth.

"The last thing we need is a dramatic gasp Charmy," Vector whispered. "Even Connie knows that."

Mighty clapped his hand over the crocodile's mouth.

Everyone listened as Cream and Cosmo continued their conversation, oblivious to the eavesdropping detectives.

"Excellent. Next are those wretched sisters of yours. Yesssss… Soon they'll be out of my way. I can't believe you let Jewel and Raket escape!"

"I'm sorry Cream, but-"

"NO EXCUSES! You could have finished the. But this time, you'll do better, starting with the Chaotix. They're the ones who ruined me. They put me in here! Oh, BLAST THEM! They ruined my plans!"

"Don't worry."

"Espio-" Connie started.

"Quiet Connie." Espio hissed.

"No!"

"Anyway." Cosmo reached into her pocket. "I have something for you, Cheese." The green Seedrian took out a tiny black knit sweater. "I hope you like it."

The crowd of detectives couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Hey!" Charmy said suddenly, pointing. "That sweater has a hole in it!"

Sure enough, there was a tiny hole in the shirt.

"That must have come off during Omega's attack!" Mighty whispered.

And the more they examined Cosmo, the more everything fit together. Her leg was broken from tripping Shadow, and her crutch was splintered from hitting Jewel in the face.

Connie eventually noticed this. "GASTHP!"

Soon after, she noticed her tazer peeking out of Cosmo's pocket. "GASTHP AGAIN!"

Shut it Connie!" Snow hissed.

But Connie didn't hear, because when all that she had heard and saw finally sank in, a certain feeling come over her: Blind, unrelenting fury. She could no longer stop herself.

"It was you!" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the unsuspecting pair. They looked up in great surprise.

"You're the one!" the hedgehog continued. "You killed Omega, Shadow, Rouge and I! You tried to kill Raket and Jewel!"

Everybody was surprised, and appeared unable to react.

Cream's eye's narrowed. "well, if it isn't the Chaotix."

Cosmo surprisingly seemed unafraid of Connie's erratic behaviour.

"You killed me!" Connie splurted. "GAAAAAAAAHHHH."

"You just said that-" Mighty began.

"YES I KNOW!" Connie screamed, then whipped herself in Cosmo's direction. "You're gonna pay for what you did." She advanced on the young Seedrian.

"Connie-" Charmy said.

"You killed my brother!" As Connie said this, her fur faded to pitch-black and she grew two feet taller.

"Connie!" Vector stopped Connie. Being the only one taller than her at the moment, he figured he'd better handle this. "Calm down."

Suddenly, Espio ran into the room, accompanied by a police officer, who proceeded to put Cosmo in handcuffs.

Meanwhile, Vector managed to calm the now sobbing Connie, who had returned to her normal size, and took her into a hug.

--

**GASTHP!! It was Cosmo all along! So, did anyone guess correctly? Please review! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand, we're back! Sorry about another massive wait peoples. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it is the last of this story.**

--

Chapter 9

2:48 p.m.

Cosmo the Seedrian sat handcuffed in an interrogation room, a nasty scowl on her face.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "You can't keep me here; you have no evidence against me."

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Liza squeaked.

"Oh, but we do," Charmy said matter-of-factly, smirking.

Vector nodded to Kaity, who pointed a remote at a little TV off in the corner, switching it on. Cosmo and Cream flickered onto the tiny screen.

"I knew you'd cooperate Cosmo," Cream's image giggled. "Now, I'd like you to strike in alphabetical order by team name. That should do nicely."

Cosmo nodded. "So the Chaotix are first?"

Cream's smile evaporated to be replaced by a deep frown. "No!" she snapped. "I want you to get them later, when I tell you. I want those horrible detectives to watch their friends fall first. I want them to feel the pain and suffering, and when give the word, you can strike!" She pounded a fist into her hand. "I want them to know it was me! I want them to know that just because I'm behind bars, it doesn't mean I've been beaten. Oh no, it's going to take much more than a concrete cell to stop Cream the Rabbit."

"So it's Team Dark first, am I right?" Cosmo asked cautiously.

"Yes." Cream sat, a look of pure evil disfiguring her tiny features.

"Alright. I'll do it right away."

"Excellent. Now go, I have planning to do." The rabbit waved to the door absentmindedly.

As Cream's Seedrian accomplice obeyed, the fuzzy black and white image faded as the television was switched off, leaving the present-time Cosmo silent as the grave.

"Did you think they wouldn't have cameras in here?" Waffle scoffed.

"But why Cosmo?" Kaity pleaded. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to," Cosmo said simply.

Snow snorted. "What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Please, Snow, let Cosmo explain." Kaity laid a hand on the white tiger's shoulder.

"Yes," Connie spat bitterly from the corner of the room, eyeing Cosmo dangerously. "Let her explain."

Cosmo took a deep breath. "I had to," the green Seedrian repeated. "Cream told me to finish what she started." Cosmo shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. "At first, I was reluctant. She may have been my friend, but I never thought any of you were evil."

"How did Cream persuade you then?" Waffle asked.

"It went like this…"

FLASHBACK

Cosmo stood before Cream.

"I can't do it," Cosmo protested. "Cream, they're not evil, not one of them!"

"What?!" the deranged rabbit shrieked. "Of course they are! They all are. Especially the Chaotix. They foiled my plans!"

"Cream…"

"They're evil Cosmo. They're trying to take advantage of you. Metal Sonic's the only good one around here."

"No! What about Tails, Cream? He would have never tried to take advantage of me."

"Of course he would have!" Cream said, as though what she had just said were a well known fact. "What kind of fool are you? He was trying to lure you over to their side by pretending to love you. Don't you see, Cosmo? It's all a trick!"

Cosmo remained silent.

END OF FLASHBACK

"The more I thought about it," the present day Cosmo continued, "the more I believed it. Eventually, I agreed."

"Maniac…" Connie muttered.

After a few seconds of deep thought, Vector clapped his massive palms together. "I think that's all we need fellas." He began to usher the group out the door. "Come on, let's go tell the others. We're done here."

"All in a day's work," Charmy said.

3:15 p.m.

"It was Cosmo?" Sumowa gasped. Her normally bright green eyes were shrouded with confusion, and dulled by sadness.

"Yes." Espio nodded.

"But why?" Sonic asked.

"Cream convinced her to finish the job," Vector explained.

"And she just did it?" Laya asked. The air around her began to bend as angry heat waves emanated from her body.

"Well of course Cream had to make Cosmo do it," Kaity said.

"She's such a little traitor!" Charmy buzzed angrily." I'll get 'er for ya, Laya!"

Connie gingerly held the bee's wings to prevent him from flying away.

"I can't believe Cosmo would do that to everyone," Sumowa whispered.

"To _us_!" Laya shouted.

"Well, Waffle said." At least it's over now."

"Ohhh, it's far from over," Charmy interrupted.

"Charmy, let it go!" Snow said impatiently.

"Hmph." The bee crossed his arms.

"They're taking Cosmo away now," Vector informed them.

Approximately one minute later, the friends watched as Cosmo the Seedrian was take away by the police officers.

"It's finally over," Sonic sighed. "For good."

Or was it?

--

**YAY! XD**


End file.
